Pretty Green Eyes
by Marianalam
Summary: Chelsea s sister left her family , nobody knows where she went, but one day Chelsea got a phone call, which she thinks is a message from her sister, she starts a jorney to find her, but she will find more than she ever thought she find, and she will do lots of things before she can know the truth, but how far is she willing to give? or she will be smart enough to fool them all?


**DISCLAIMER iI do not own harvest moon**

Be careful, because the people you trust the most, may be the first ones in betraying you. Chelsea´s sister, Emily, left her family 4 years ago, and nobody knows where she went, is like she disappeared from the earth, but one day, Chelsea gets an anonymous call, asking for help, she believes is her distant sister, and start a journey to find her, Chelsea would do anything to find the truth, but how far is she willing go?

-But remember, don´t always believe in people, because the more you think you know them, the more surprises you'll get.-

Prolo

_It´s Christmas eve, and most people are happy, in this time of year, but in my case, the only thing that comes with this day are fights, my family is a disaster, but mostly in this time of year, my parents always fight about everything!, they always start with a nice conversation, and end up arguing, about who had the fault of what happened that day._

_I entered my house, making the less sound as possible, it was 2 am, I saw the big Christmas tree in the end of the dining room, underneath the tree there were gifts, and my little brother Lucas, he was fast asleep, waiting for Santa to come, I picked him up and put him in his bed._

My mom was on the kitchen, cleaning the dinner dishes,

"Hi mom" I said picking up some dishes

"Happy Christmas Chelsea" she said with a really cheerful tone "Did you get the medicine?"

–"Yes, but I didn´t want to wake him",

-"I´ll wake him he needs to take it" she said that and started to walk to Lucas room, but stopped and turned around, and said with a smile "Oh I almost forgot, I got you a present, Its on top of the fridge, I think you should open it now…" she hugged me and said in a very soft voice "I'm sorry," and continued her way.

I walked into the kitchen, and looked for the present; meanwhile I was wondering why she was sorry.

I pulled a chair, so I could see on top of the fridge, and there it was, a pink box with a golden ribbon, I took the box and start to open it, I was so shocked when I saw what was inside, it was a frame, with a picture of me with my older sister, I haven´t seen her green eyes and blonde hair for so long. There aren´t pictures of her anymore.

In that moment, I felt like someone had pushed me down the stairs, it´s been 4 years, since the last time I saw her, since that Christmas nothing has been the same.

"Did you like it?" said my mom with a sad tone, when I turned around to see her she was looking at the floor; I knew she was as sad as I was.

My sister left my family on Christmas; she said she was done with this family, and she never wanted to know anything about this family, and leaved.

"I LOVED IT!" i said, after that I hugged her

"Happy Christmas mom", I went to my room, so I could put the frame in somewhere nice, but my inspiration despaired, when heard a sound, it was the stupid sound of the iPhone's alarm, I hate that sound, because is the first thing I hear when I wake up.

I grabbed my iPhone, so I could turn the alarm off, but my iPhone wasn´t making the sound, it was coming from somewhere else!; I turned my head so I could see what was making that sound, when I saw a yellow gift, I jumped into my bed, and put the gift near my ear, and yeah the sound was coming from the box. I opened the gift so quickly, I looked like a little kid opening birthday presents; when I looked inside the box I saw a white iPhone, and on the screen said "Incoming call " so I answered it

"Hello…?" I said with soft voice.

"I Know everything you did, this can be our secret, but only if you leave" It was a woman´s voice, but not on the phone, it was near it so I could hear it; that voice was familiar, could it be?...

"Hello? Emily?"

"JAJAJA _Pretty green eyes,_ the only way you won't speak, is if you don´t speak anymore" it was someone else, that was near the phone.

"Jajaja but Darling, I'm not the only one who knows, if you do anything to me you will only make it worse" -"It's got be Emily, i can´t believe it!" i thought

"I already took care of them, goodbye sunshine" when suddenly I heard 2 gunshots

"¡EMILY!" I shouted on the phone but no one answered, I heard footsteps coming near, someone took the phone

"I don´t know who you are, or what you know, but stay away if you know what´s good for you" and hang up.

"I was in shock, Emily, Emily, ¡EMILY! what the hell was that? Is got to be her, that guy called her _pretty green eyes, _and the voice was the same, but ¿Could this be just a joke? Where the gift came from?"

I looked around; trying to find anything, when I looked at the window, "damn it" it was open, so typical. I looked inside the box, and found the necklace I gave to her for Christmas. Someone wanted me to get this, but who would do that?

I can´t tell my parents about this, Lucas isn´t good right now, they don´t need more worry´s, I'll look for her myself, but how am I goanna find her! I have no idea where she is been for the last 4 years, how am I supposed to find her… wait! I looked for the app _find my iPhone_, to see where the last location of this iPhone, so I could find the person who left the gift.

The app was charging, when a message pop up saying last location of this iPhone was… sunshine islands.


End file.
